helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Start the Journey of Illusion
Info On a rare holiday, a mysterious man came to the slum with a mysterious box. Let's go on a journey in the box. Objective Go to the slum and start the journey.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Lovely Girl x1 Notes *This quest unlocks after reaching Lv. 30 *tw: suicide Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Young Miss, you're awake. Magda: Hmm...?! Why is it so late? Where's Mother? Maid: Ma'am has gone out. Before she left, she saw you haven't woken up yet. She said you may have been working too hard these days. Young Miss, do you want to go back to sleep? Magda: No, help me bathe and get dressed. (It's rare to have free time. How can I stay at home?) Story Chat 2 Magda: (Huh? Why are there so many people?) Civilian Woman: Look, that's it! The thing everyone's talking about recently! Civilian Man: What is that? A... small box? Civilian Woman: What do you know! Mr. Loong said it's something that came from mandaria. As long as you look into the box, you'll see lots of beautiful people and buildings! Civilian Man: Isn't that a small theatre? It's nice, the pretty people and houses... Then, is it free to look into the box? Civilian Woman: You're so annoying! I know when you like to hide your secrets. Civilian Man: ... Civilian Woman: Mr. Loong, I'm here again! Mr. Loong: Take it easy. Everyone can have a try. Lady, haven't you already seen it? Civilian Woman: All right, I'll pay you a copper coin again! Just let me have a look one more time! Magda: (Oh? What's going on over there? I should investigate.) Mr. Loong: Ah, this lady here, do you want to see? Come this way and please look from here... Magda: (There seems to be a small hole inlaid with glass on the box he's holding. If I take a peek...) ...?! I... Where am I?! I just glanced at the box... and then... I came here? Mr. Loong: Hah, I finally found someone who can go here. Magda: You... what do you want? What have you done? Mr. Loong: Don't be nervous. I know you have a lot of questions. But please wait a second. Let's go through the Echo in the Soul Box first. Magda: Soul Box? Echo? What are you talking about...? Ba Qi: Waah... Your Grace, you had such a miserable life! Waah... why did you hurt yourself? Ba Qi... Waah... Ba Qi... Magda: (Who is she? ...Wait, why can't I say anything?) (Ah... I can't move. It's so cold... Why is she crying while holding me? Am I... dead? Ah, Mother...) Ba Qi: Everyone bullied you, the Emperor didn't like you, the other consorts laughed at you... Since the Emperor set out on a military campaign, life became so mean towards you. Now he died on the battlefield... You didn't have to commit suicide! Your Grace, you left Ba Qi all alone... Ba Qi can't live anymore... Waah----- Magda: (What a loyal girl... Wait, I... seem to be the 'Your Grace' in her words? ...But I... The Emperor? Consorts? What is this place...) Ba Qi: There's no good person in this palace! No one! I wish we didn't enter at that time! Waah... Your Grace... Ba Qi will bring all your belongings back to the graves of your father and mother in our hometown. I won't let those bad guys take them away... Magda: (She cried so much... Seems like the 'me' who died lived a miserable life...) Voice from afar: Happiness... Magda: (Who's that?!) Voice from afar: ...Happi...ness... Magda: ...Ah! I... I've returned?! Mr. Loong: Interesting. You finished watching an ending. Magda: One... ending? Mr. Loong: There are many possibilities in the Soul Box, and each corresponds to an ending. You saw... Hm... the worst one. Mr. Loong: Anyway, if no one interferes, this ending happens. I've seen it many times. It's quite boring. Magda: Wait... Let me collect my thoughts! You mean to say that what I see in this box is what others have experienced? Mr. Loong: That's right. Magda: But the so-called 'ending' can be changed? Mr. Loong: You understand very quickly. Magda: The owner of this story... is the 'Your Grace' the maidservant mentioned? Mr. Loong: Yes. Centuries ago... Ah, I received this Soul Box from a merchant. It's said to be a Mandarian consort's relic that was buried in her tomb at her hometown. Hah... A mortal who has no extraordinary fate but lives on such a thing. No wonder... Magda: No wonder what? Mr. Loong: Didn't you see it just now? She entered the palace as a sinner's daughter, and she was neglected because of that. When she finally had the Emperor's favor, he lost his life in battle. she probably thought she couldn't achieve happiness at that point, so she killed herself. What is this called? A woman doomed to a tragic fate. Truly, humans are so fragile. Magda: ...'Human?' Aren't you... Mr. Loong: Ah, I meant woman. So, do you want to change fate? Magda: ...Me? Why? Mr. Loong: There aren't many people who can enter the Soul Box. Well of course, there are some, but they're troublesome to find. You just so happen to be one. Would you like to help her? Magda: Can you give me more details? I need to think about it... Mr. Loong: How tedious. The girl who used to help me didn't ask so many questions... Magda: Then why don't you ask her instead? Mr. Loong: Because she's dead. Magda: Dead?! Mr. Loong: Hey, she lived to an old age. It's not because of this Soul Box. Don't make random assumptions, okay? Entering the box won't hurt you. Have a look yourself if you don't believe me. While you died in the 'ending,' nothing happened to you in real life, right? Magda: ...You asked an old lady for help? Mr. Loong: Of course not. The girl helped me collect the endings of many 'stories.' And the changes in the timelines were interesting. It's a pity the life of humans is too short. Magda: Then why don't you go inside yourself? Actually, aren't... you human? Mr. Loong: Stop uselessly guessing. Although I'm the master of the Soul Box, I'm physically limited. I can't 'enter' the story, so I'm stuck as a bystander. Otherwise I would've cleared all routes and gathered every ending. Would I need to ask for help? And you're different. You and the soul of the sinner's daughter resonate with each other, far more than anyone I saw before. I can almost mistake you for her. How about it? Will you change her destiny? Poor thing. She's a sinner's daughter, been neglected, bullied, and was always alone even as she committed suicide. And instead of finding peace, her soul is trapped in this little box. She has never experienced the joy of life. Tsk, tsk... Also, her little maid died in the end. Her loyalty for her master is really admirable. Magda: ... Agree ? Refuse Magda: But what does anything you say have to do with me? Mr. Loong: You're an interesting person who has confidence... or you have a strong heart which I like. this game will be fun. I know you noblewomen like rare, gorgeous jewels and dresses. I happen to have a collection. And it's my hobby to collect the endings of the 'story' in this Soul Box. If you agree to help, all of these will be yours. What do you say? Magda: It's not bad. What do you want me to do? As you enter the Soul Box, become a consort, live as her, and obtain the happiness she wants. With you in her body, you'll definitely succeed. Magda: But I don't have time to play a game of gaining favor. Mr. Loong: Striving for the Emperor's favor will end in misery. In addition, time passes quickly in the Soul Box. Don't worry about staying inside for a while. However, entering the Soul Box consumes a large amount of energy. Ordinary people like you can only enter once or twice a day. Go and rest. Come back to me when you're ready. Magda: I know. I'll pay you a visit when I'm free. Mr. Loong: I'll be waiting. Story Chat 3 Magda: Soul Box... Stories... Happiness... My head still hurts. Despite having the time to relax, I used it to sleep! What a shame! Mr. Loong: I forgot to give you a gift. Is it too late now? Change your makeup while looking in the mirror, little human girl. After that, my magic will be embedded into the jewels on your dressing mirror. Magda: ...Why am I dreaming about that strange person? Leave. If you don't, I'll... Mr. Loong: I won't force you to do something for me. Do you remember what I said? Magda: I know...... Mr. Loong: Then, good night. (After completing the quests, go to the mirror and put on the makeup Lovely Girl, then select the Mandaria button above the dressing table to start the journey in the box.) Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Transcript